


unknown waters

by free_cookiesx



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Realm of Mianite, he is in a Library, that's it that's the drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_cookiesx/pseuds/free_cookiesx
Summary: a little drabble about the captain(unknown waters by lilypichu)
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	unknown waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenakuragina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenakuragina/gifts).



> so,,, i have started watching mianite it is very good so far!!!! i am on episode 33 of captain's series i am very excited!!!!!
> 
> this is based on when the captain received his instructions to find ianite from mianite :)
> 
> gifted to my friend who is amazing and told me to post this <3

Jordan ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, scouring the pages of his sacred book. He could hardly even decipher the basic letters of the gods, let alone read them fluently enough to seek out the ancient goddess he was supposed to be looking for. Every second that passed was another second he wished for the gods to somehow make this easier on him. Mianite was being cryptic and Dianite couldn't know about his endeavors, so that cut down Jordan's allies by- well- everyone. There was no one left who could help him, Sonja and Tucker couldn't read the ancient ciphers, the priest was off-limits, and everyone else was actively working against him.

Jordan looked up, allowing himself solace from his task. He shut Mianite's instruction book and placed it in his bag, where the enchantments of the signed book could not be seen. He kept gathering his papers and pens, the symbols swirling around in his brain like a meaningless melody. He hardly bothered to be careful with his tools- what was the point? He had gotten nowhere with what he'd had, there wasn't any point in trying to look harder. He stood up and pulled his satchel over his shoulder. _No point in staying,_ he supposed. He reached out to open the library door and-

A soft breeze brushed the back of his neck.

Instantly he turned around with his sword out- what was a follower of Ianite to do when they were in danger? When he didn't see any immediate threat he paused, keeping his sword up, and looked around. He slowly stalked through the library, the hazy dusk air illuminated by beams of sunlight showing no foe. He checked every corner of the library and found nothing, the carpeted floor doing nothing to give him any trace of another being. Finally, at the back, he saw a corridor that hadn't been there before. At the end was a window, casting a light on a shimmering purple book.

Jordan walked closer and picked it up. A guide on a long-forgotten language, one that had letters and numbers oddly similar to the ones in the instruction book he had been given. This was no mistake- this was meant for Jordan's eyes and Jordan's eyes alone. He held the book gingerly, or was it with reverence? It didn't matter.

"Thank you," he whispered with a smile. He sat back down at the oak table and pulled out Mianite's instructions again. It was time to get to work.


End file.
